Journey To The Feudal Era
by Zythyssyry
Summary: Anna is a seventeen year old anime freak. But what happens when she gets sucked into the TV...and what does her friend Kristin do about it! Pairing revealed on A Story Of Love, Lies, And Betrayal.
1. Chapter One

Anna sat on her couch, watching TV without paying any notice to her mother.

"Dammit, Anna! All you do is sit on your ass all day watching that stupid cartoon!" She yelled, hoping that will get her daughter to snap out of her daze and get her to do her chores.

Well, one thing's for certain. It did snap her out of her daze.

"WHAT? This is not a 'stupid cartoon'! It's Inuyasha, Mom! It's an awesome anime!"

"I want you to turn that crap off and go to your room. Maybe that'll teach you not to talk back to me!" Her mother stormed off.

Anna watched as her mom left the room, and picked up a blue-and-green checkered pillow. She took a deep breath and screamed loudly, not wanting to leave the living room. She waited a few minutes, and stood up to retrieve her DVD, then stomped up the stairs. The chains from her baggy pants jingled as she climbed each stair. She went into her bedroom, and flopped on the bed, burying her face in the covers.

Her bedroom floor was covered in clothes, the walls covered in posters, the bed covered in CD's. She winced as she pulled one out from under her, checked to make sure it wasn't broken, and threw it back behind her. She sighed and rolled on her back, letting her head fall off the edge. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid that dug into her back. She pulled the hair out from under her and pulled her black shirt down so it would cover her stomach. _Why do I waste my time yelling at her?_ Anna thought. She walked to her window and opened it. She sat on the ledge, kicking her legs back and forth. She leaned against the side of the window and sighed again. _I can't wait until next week...I'll graduate, turn eighteen, and move in with Kristin...Life will rock._ She grinned to herself at the thought of moving out of the house she had lived in since the day she came home from the hospital. Her bedroom was already full of boxes lining the sides. Most were empty; she had all her clothes on the floor. She was too lazy to pick them up, fold them, store them in the boxes, load the boxes into her car, unload the boxes, unpack the boxes, throw her clothes on the floor. It was just too difficult.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts as the front door slammed. She gasped, quickly throwing herself back inside the room. She landed on a shoe, and quietly complained from the pain. She got back up, and looked down out of her window. She watched her mom walk down the sidewalk, and turn left out of her sight. She closed her eyes and listened carefully as the familiar sound of her mother's car started, backed out of the driveway, and turned right, to who-knows-where. Anna did a short, silent dance of victory, and nearly jumped down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and looked at the note on the counter:

**Anna,**

I'm going off to work, I'll be back around 9. Don't watch those stupid cartoons!

Love, your mother

Anna rolled her eyes. _I'm almost eighteen! Why the fuck is she still writing me these?_ She crumbled it up and threw it away, checking the clock right after. 3:18. She smiled to herself and went to the phone, dialed a number she had known most of her life, and waited as the slow, monotonous ring rang four times, and a familiar voice answered.

"Yeah, Kristin?" She asked.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Gah. You're so dumb. It's ANNA!" She yelled the last part, and laughed before she put the phone back to her ear.

"-Ou are so mean to me! It hurt my fucking ear!"

"Ah, you'll get over it. So, what are you doing today?"

"Ugh," She said through the phone line. "Absolutely nothing. I'm so damn bored. Please tell me you want me to come over! If you don't, I'll cry."

Anna chuckled. "Why else would I call you?"

"Um...phone sex?"

"Ew...shut up. And get over here, while you're at it. I got a new Inuyasha DVD two days ago, and my Mom's been bitching to me for watching 'cartoons.'"

"AH! Cartoons...it disgusts me. Why don't parents call it by its rightful name...Anime?"

"I don't know. Now get your ass over here. I'm making popcorn." Anna pushed the 'OFF' button on the phone, and put it back on its charger. She leaned with her back against the wall, staring at it. _Since when did we replace 'hanging up the phone' with 'turning off the phone'?_ She thought for a moment more, Then laughed at the idea. She opened a cabinet just above her stove, and stood on her toes to reach a big, blue plastic bowl. She sat the bowl on the counter, and opened another door, grabbing a package of microwave popcorn. _Oh yes...This will rock..._ She smiled as she fixed the snack.

Ten minutes after their "friendly" phone call, the doorbell, which has annoyed Anna since the day she first heard it, rang, and she slapped her forehead, answering the door. "Dammit, Kris, you're LATE!" She screamed the last word at her friend. 

Kristin was one of the most beautiful girls Anna had ever met. Short blonde hair, slim figure, blue eyes. Anna herself was straight, so it was a little weird when she told people about her best friend, who just so happened to be gay. Anna never really thought about it; Kristin knew she liked guys and never hit on her.

"AH! Don't yell at me! It's so fucking evil!" She stomped in the house, playing with her baggy Nightmare Before Christmas tee shirt. "Mmm, I smell food. GIVE ME FOOD, OR I LEAVE!"

Anna looked at her odd. "I thought you were here to watch Inuyasha with me, not eat."

She shrugged. "We don't have any food at home. Sowie."

Anna rolled her eyes, smiling.


	2. Chapter Two

"Okay, okay, let the fun begin!" Anna sat on the couch holding the remote up in triumph.

"Just push the fucking play button, you loser." Kristin complained through a mouth full of popcorn. "I told my girlfriend I'd go by and see her when we were done."

Anna stuck out her lower lip in a sad face, only to be hit by some flying popcorn. "Ugh!" She brushed the snack off her clothes and onto the floor. "Okay! I'm pushing!" She pressed the button and watched as the TV went from it's boring blue to the familiar Inuyasha.

They watched, eyes attached to the television. They had seen almost everything before, but they still watched as if it were all new to them. The characters - both the ones they grew to love and the ones they grew to hate - filled the screen, adding conflict to the little anime. And they loved every second of it.

Suddenly, all the characters left. The screen showed nothing but an animated background, full of trees.

"What the hell?" Kristin looked at the screen.

The two girls leaned forward, nearly falling off the couch. The had never seen this scene, and they were really interested in what would happen.

At least until the big, purple spiral came out of the TV screen.

The girls screamed, throwing the popcorn bowl up in the air. It landed upside-down on the floor, rolling on the edges until it was stable. The ceiling rained buttery goodness all over the room. Kristin jumped away, back behind her friend. They backed away a step as the spiral came closer. It paused for a moment, and started to go back some. They stood back, shaking, expecting it to leave the room. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

The purple spiral came forward faster than it had been before, and Anna was sucked into it.

She screamed. "Kristin!" 

Kristin stood in her place, watching as the spiral pulled her friend into the TV. She saw her hand pop out for a moment, then slide in. The screen went back to normal. She looked around at the room: popcorn everywhere, a broken picture frame, the couch was tipped over. She took a step forward and kneeled down, picking up something. It was a black hair tie. She stared at it for a moment, and threw it at the TV. She could feel tears wanting to come out, but something in the TV caught her eye.

She saw Anna laying on the animated ground, and she looked as if she were an anime character.

Kristin stood up quickly, almost slipping on the floor under her. "Anna! I'll save you!" She backed up to the other side of the room, and started running.

Her head rammed into the TV, causing the screen to shatter. Glass littered the floor, and Kristin felt a piece dig into her ankle as she fell back from the impact. "Ugh..." She held her head, and turned back to look at the TV. She saw it broken, and she screamed. Tears were already falling from her eyes. She didn't know why later, but she saw the DVD player was unharmed, and she opened it, pulling out the Inuyasha DVD she had come to the house only a half hour before to watch with her friend...who had strangely disappeared. When she had the disk secure in her pants pocket, she turned around and left the house, heading for home.

Anna's mother arrived later that evening. She parked in the driveway, just like she always had, and got out of the car, just like every other night. But, unlike every other night, she had a shopping bag in her left hand. _I hope Anna will like it...I didn't mean to upset her earlier._ She thought. She walked up to the dark front porch, grabbing the door knob. She turned it, and walked into a dark house. 

"Anna?" She called into the darkness. She flicked the light switch next to her and dropped the bag when she saw the house. A little Inuyasha fell out of the bag and was ripped by some broken glass, stuffing popping out of its wound. She screamed, and ran to the kitchen to call the police.

Kristin sat on the bed in her bedroom. She had cleaned her cut ankle and put the ugly tan band aid over the cut, and went straight to watching the DVD. She didn't exactly know why, but she got the idea that it would help her with Anna. She remembered seeing her on it before she left the house, but didn't know if it was just her seeing things, or if Anna was actually there. _I need to stop getting fucked up..._ She thought, and mentally slapped herself. _This is no time to be thinking about getting high! I need to remember what happened to Anna!_

And so, she remembered the DVD, and put it in. She pushed play, and forwarded it to where they left off at. She gasped when she saw the screen being background for a moment, and pushed play. She watched anime Anna fall from the sky, landing on the ground on her back. A slight dust cloud flew up around her, and she saw Anna stand up and stare up at the sky, and then look around.

Kristin cried again.


	3. Chapter Three

Anna felt the ground when her back pounded into it. She also felt the rock dig into her right shoulder, and she felt the dirt that dusted over her face when she landed. "Ahh...Oh gawd..." She tightly closed her eyes from the pain. After a minute, she could slowly feel the pain start to slip away, and she opened her eyes to see a clear blue sky above her. The clouds were motionless, and the leaves from the trees didn't seem like the ones she was used to. In fact, everything seemed...well... _Animated..._ She thought. She sat up and looked around. _Where the hell am I? It looks like I'm in a cartoon or something..._ She slowly got to her feet, and saw a stream to her right. _Wow...so clear...I can see right through it..._ She kneeled down, wincing from the pain coming right back, and dipped her hands in the cold water, splashing it against her dirty face. That's when she saw the dirty water slide down her hands. "Holy _shit_!" She stared at her hands. They were perfect, no freckle just below her right thumb, no little brown hairs on her arms, no chipped nails. "What the hell...?" She whispered, suddenly self-conscious about the situation.

Anna felt her heart beating faster than it ever has before. She took a deep breath, and slowly leaned forward to look into the stream. She gasped. "I'm in a FUCKING anime!" She saw her large eyes, the perfect face, and the long hair that never seemed to do anything other than sway. She stood up, and started pacing around in circles. _Don't wig out, don't wig out..._ She told herself over and over. She took a step forward and fell on her face, getting a rock in her mouth. She got to her knees and spit it out, grimacing from the taste. She tried to crawl forward, but was stuck. She looked behind her to see the chains of her pants caught in a tree branch. She lowered her head and sighed, pulling the chain away.

Anna pulled her knees to her chin and felt warm tears slide down her perfect anime face. _This is a dream..._ She thought. It's all just a dream...

"Inuyasha, I'm tired of walking..." Kagome said from behind him.

The idea of Kagome being tired and needing to stop tried to convince him to let her rest, or at least slow down. They _had_ been walking for several hours; she sort of deserves a chance to catch her breath. _GEAH! No!_ He mentally slapped himself. _We need to keep going..._ "Shut up, wench!" He yelled and quickened his pace.

Kagome stopped and glared at his back. He felt something wasn't right and stopped, turned around. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started. He felt something was coming. Sango pulled Miroku and Shippo to the side, hoping they wouldn't get hurt. "SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT!"

"AAHHHH!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, getting his head shoved repeatedly into the ground. After the long command, he lifted his head and spit out a mouthful of dirt. "Damn you!" He yelled at her, trying to get to his feet.

Kagome ignored him. "Hey, Sango, do you think this is a decent place to stop?"

Sango blinked, somewhat scared at how quickly she can change her moods. She looked at the smiling Kagome and nodded. "Sure. Might as well. It's going to get dark soon, anyway."

Miroku looked around. "Um, where's Shippo?"

Kagome turned around, again facing Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" She yelled.

"...and don't hit me again!" He looked up when his name was being yelled, and quickly dropped the fox. He turned around to run away, but it was too late.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"AAHHHH!"

"No, officers, I just came home to find the house like this, and my daughter gone." Anna's mother sat on the couch, crying. The police had arrived just five minutes before, and they had been asking the same damn question since.

"Okay, Mrs. Pletz, I just want to make sure there is nothing we're missing here." He scratched some things on a pad with a red pen that said 'SAVE A COW, EAT A VEGETARIAN'. "Um..." He flipped through a few pages, and went back to the one he was on. "Was she angry at you? I mean, sometimes kids will get mad and run away or something."  
"Why on Earth would she tear up the Goddamned house before! It's not right!" She started crying hard again, and lowered her head to her knees. "Yes, she was mad at me earlier." She said between sobs. "But not to the point where she would leave the house!" She remembered earlier that afternoon.

"Okay, ma'am. I'm really sorry for asking. But you need to calm down. We'll do the best we can to find her." He looked around at the people taking photographs of the messes across the large, beautiful home. "Would you mind telling me where her father is so we can notify him?"

She shook her head. "I...I don't really like to talk about it, but he disappeared a few years ago. Anna never wanted to talk about it, so I didn't. She thinks he died in a car wreck."

The man nodded. "I'm sorry about your loss. But, hey, why don't you check yourself into a hotel or something - I'll pay for you - and you can rest some. We'll do the best we can to find her and, who knows? Maybe we'll call you in the morning to tell you we found her. Ma'am," He placed the notepad on the table next to him. "I've seen these things before. She's probably just had a friend over, got drunk or high, and left somewhere. It happens all the time. But if there's anything else you can tell us, it would be greatly appreciated."

Mrs. Pletz looked into the man's brown eyes. When she first saw him and his long, black hair pulled back, she felt there was something odd about him, something different. But, she ignored it, and now it seemed like she could trust him. "I really don't have much to say, but thank you."

"Ma'am, it's the least I could do. Here," He pulled out his wallet, and found a card inside. "Go to the Sunflower and show the manager this card. He'll give you a nice room, and you won't have to pay a thing. Go on a head, we'll take care of this place and see what we can find. We already have cruisers from Trenton across town. Don't worry, just go get a room and rest, okay?"

She nodded and left the house. The man waited a few minutes, and went outside, and into his car. He sat in it, watching the house, thinking. He was amused. _It's more than just a show, now._ He started the car. _It's her reality._ And he drove away.


	4. Chapter Four

Anna sat in the grass, watching the water in the clear stream run silently beside her. It was warm, and the beautiful weather made her feel worse than she already did. She had stopped crying maybe an hour or so before, but she didn't want to move. She was afraid of what would happen. The first thing she did when she stopped crying was punch herself. She drew her left arm back and pushed it forward towards her left cheek with all the strength she had (and you better believe it, she had a _lot_ of strength for a girl). Her knuckles met her skin, and her head jerked to the right. She stood for a moment, amazed at her strength. Her mind went back to when she was at school and would hit her guy friends. "Hmm..." She said to herself, quietly. "Now I guess I know why the guys always complain." She didn't want it to be true, but she found herself actually believing that she was in an anime show. Either that, or Kristin spiked the popcorn.

She reached her arm behind her, pulling her dark hair out of the braid, and pulled it back. Her green eyes focused on the little fish in the water, swimming around, avoiding rocks sitting on the dirt bottom. Everything she did was like it was someone else moving her. She sighed and lay on her back, facing the clear sky that was slowly fading into night.

Anna's mind wandered back to when she was a sophomore.

_"Hey, Kristin."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't you think it would be awesome if we were in an anime?"  
"Hell yeah! I'd be a kick-butt chick with a sword, and you can...well, you can be in Final Fantasy or something."  
"Fuck yeah! I'd be like a black mage or something. Like Lulu."  
"...Or you can be a moogle..."  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!"_

She smiled, eyes closed. "'Be careful what you wish for...' Oh, how right it is."

Anna's words were so quiet, no one would have been able to hear them.

Well, at least a human.

Inuyasha popped his head up from where he and the others were sitting.

Kagome saw it. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She had been watching him a lot lately. For some reason, she thought he was acting odd. Or maybe, it was her who had been acting odd. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she couldn't deny it to herself that she _had_ been in love with the hanyou. She didn't know why, it just happened. But more and more, things have been getting, well...they had just been growing apart. She didn't know how he thought of her, and sometimes, she just didn't want to know. Besides, she was still young. She could find love elsewhere...perhaps.

"I thought I heard something..." He turned his head in the direction he heard it. "Stay right here, I'll be back." He stood up, and walked between a few trees and into the darkening shadows to figure out just what it was he saw.

_Dammit, Kagome..._ He thought just before he left. _Why do you always have to say something?_

Just a few seconds after he left, he noticed a patch of dirt with some hand prints dug into it. _What the hell is going on here...?_ He was curious. Inuyasha walked farther over, and saw a tree branch snapped. He was ready to fight, but didn't know when the chance would come. He stopped, and let his amber eyes slide, following the little stream, and stop when he saw a black bundle laying in the dirt, a pretty face staring up at the sky. 

He was, once again, curious, but still wondered if there was going to be a fight. He moved closer, noticing the eyes on the face were closed, and it seemed that the girl had been crying. _Ugh... another pathetic girl... He observed her. She is sort of pretty, though. No Kagome, and no Sango, eith- He stopped, mid-thought. Why am I thinking shit about Sango_, of all things? He mentally slapped himself and turned around, hoping Kagome could help out with the girl.

When he got back to the area the others were in, he sat down. "Kagome," He didn't even look at her. "I found a girl...she was wearing really funny clothes, worse than yours. But she was sleeping, and it looked like she was crying. You should go help her or whatever it is you women do."

Kagome stood up from her spot next to Sango and Shippo. "Ugh, Inuyasha," She made a disgusted face. "Why can't YOU ever help someone BY YOURSELF!" She shook her head, and asked him where she was.

"Damn woman..." He said too quietly for her to hear. "Just go that way for a little while and you get to a stream. She's laying down right next to it."

Kagome left, and Sango stood up, sitting right back down next to Inuyasha. "Why did you ask Kagome to do it? You know you can do it yourself, or ask me." She glared at him from the short distance. 

He didn't raise his head to look at her. In fact, he did just the opposite.

He lowered his head and blushed.

Sango gasped. "Oh NO! He's BLUSHING!" She laughed.

Inuyasha jerked his head up. "Damn it! You're a pathetic woman and I thought Kagome could do it better than YOU!" He yelled. He saw her face, and quickly regretted ever making that remark.

"Why, you..." She pulled her right hand back, and swung it forward with all the strength she had in her body. After it struck Inuyasha's face, she pulled it back, and saw the red handprint she left. She smiled.

Shippo looked to Miroku. "Wow, she didn't hit you for a change."

Miroku was shocked. "Yeah, I'm scared."

Kagome saw what Inuyasha was looking at. Even in the darkened sky, she could see the human form in the black clothes laying on the grass. _He never talked to me like that, though._ She thought. _He was rude to me, yes, but he never...never spoke that tone with me before...I don't know...Maybe we really _are_ drifting farther apart._

She kneeled next to the person on the ground. It was a girl, and a pretty girl at that. _If she had shorter hair, and didn't have really..._ She picked up a chain and looked at it, putting it back down where it was. _...interesting clothing, she'd look a little like...me..._ She looked at the face a little longer, and decided against it. 

Kagome poked the girl's shoulder. "Hey, hey girl, wake up now, please?"

The girl started to move. "Y...yeah...?" She yawned.

Anna lay on the ground. She felt the hand on her shoulder, and she heard the words.

_But what am I doing? My side hurts..._ Suddenly, it all came back. The TV, the purple thing, everything. 

"Um...my name is Anna..." She sat up. It was dark, and she could barely make out the girl's shape. "But, could you please tell me where I am?"

The girl moved around some, and spoke. "You're in Japan...what happened to you to make you not sure?"

Anna could feel tears wanting to come out again, but she pushed them back. "I...my...my TV..."

Two hands came from the girl and gripped her arms. "You're from _my_ time...Oh..."

Anna was never a stupid girl. By what was just said, she knew what she was dealing with. Her mind went crazy when she realized this.

_I'm in my favorite anime...and I'm talking to Kagome._


	5. Chapter Five

Kristin sat in her desk, staring at the wall above the teacher's head. She had woke up that morning, not completely sure about what happened the previous day. She claimed all morning she hadn't been feeling too well, and ignored her girlfriend's pleas to spend time with her later that day. She just couldn't do anything. She was afraid to tell anyone what happened because, well, she would sound...crazy.

"Kristin, you are wanted in Student Services."

She jerked up from her desk at the sound of her name from a non-friend, something most teenagers are used to doing. She stood up, mumbling something not even the closest to her could hear. "Damn...I hope you all fucking die."

Kristin walked through the hallway to the office in the main area of the building known as 'Student Services', a place to help the students with such important problems such as: Switching a class, dropping a class, dropping school all together, explaining death threats, etc. She never really liked the room, it was too white, and windows took the place of two walls, so people walking around could see inside. She turned the doorknob, and stopped at the front desk. "My name is-"

A man in a suit stood next the secretary. He was Asian, with long, black hair pulled back behind him. "Kristin, I know. I'm a detective in Linden County, and I have some questions to ask you. Follow me." The man didn't introduce himself or add anything else, just turned around and walked down the narrow hallway into a large room with a long table down the center.

_Does the guy ever breathe?_ Kristin joked to herself, but for some reason, it wasn't funny. She also thought that this had something to do with Anna. She walked into the large room, and sat down in the chair the man pointed to. She watched him walk around to the other side, and sit directly in front of her. There was a stack of papers in his place, and he began writing, looking, writing again. She had never been in the room before, and she looked around at the various things lining the walls and stopped when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head to the man, who just happened to be staring at her.

"Kristin, I have a fe-"

"Hold on a second, buddy." She held up her right hand, a gesture she commonly used when she wanted to ask something. The man raised an eyebrow slightly, then leaned back into his chair. He flicked his wrist as if he was saying 'Go ahead'. "Now, if you're going to ask me anything, and I mean _anything_, I want to know what your name is. And if it isn't something all Asian-y, then I'll scream and say you raped me."

The man looked at her, his eyes blank. He blinked once, and said in a strong voice, "My name is Japanese, and I don't want to bother you with it." He grabbed a paper and began to write again. "Everyone calls me Tash."

She sunk back in her chair, shaking her right leg fast. _Tash..._ She thought. _Good enough for me._ "Go ahead. Ask away." _Oh, I know he's gonna be talking about Anna...I'll just tell him I don't know a damn thing he's saying, and simply walk away...I'm a good actress, aren't I?_ She suddenly felt very sick.

"Okay, then." Tash shuffled through his papers, and found one. He pulled it out and wrote something on it. "Could you tell me where you were last night?"

"Oh, you're such a pervert, aren't you?" Kristin tried to smile, but she knew he would probably see right through it.

"I don't have time for your little games. Just answer the question."

"Okay..." She took a deep breath. "Last night I went to check up on my friend. I borrowed a-"

"Could you tell me her name, please?" He interrupted, ferociously writing something down. 

"Um, sure. Anna. You know, short for Anastasia."

"Last." He demanded.

"Pletz. Anna Pletz. 401 Deer Run Drive-"

"That's good enough." He picked his pen back up and wrote some things down. "Could you tell me what happened while you were there?"

She gulped. _Oh, God, here it is. Just lie...he'll never know..._ "Oh, well, she was getting ready to watch a movie. She had popcorn made and everything." _Remember how they can check for fingerprints!_ "So, I took some bites, played a game of steal-the-popcorn, and she let me borrow her new DVD." She sighed. "Then I went home, watched it, fell asleep...and here I am."

Tash stared at her for a while, not blinking, not taking his eyes off her. She could feel herself getting warmer. She could hear the clock ticking on the wall behind her. She leaning back into her chair and raised her head toward the ceiling, closing her eyes. After what seemed like eternity, she heard a familiar scratching sound, and the shuffling of papers. She sat back up, and looked at Tash. "Kristin, I want to thank you for cooperating. You may leave now."

"Sure thing, Tashy." She stood up, never happier to leave in her life. She pulled open the heavy door and walked out.

Tash looked up from the papers he was writing on. He saw the door close, but didn't dare open his mouth until he was sure she was gone. He listened closely for the click of the door to the office to close, and he put all the papers in a breifcase. He sat back in his chair, eyes fixed on the door. "Don't worry, Kristin." He said softly. "Anna will be fine." He paused. "I wonder if Inuyasha will be..." He grabbed his things, told the staff he was leaving, and left the building. He had better things to do than take care of children. He drove silently, turning in all the right places, stopping when necessary. He pulled into the driveway of an old building, and got out of the car. He grabbed the breifcase and walked up the cement steps and opened the old, rusted, metal door. He stepped inside and closed it, listening to the loud creak it made. It thudded against the lock, and he began to walk up the three tiled steps. The hall was dark and smelled of age and dust. Ahead of him, a dim, yellow light flickered, and he turned left down a dirtier hall. At the end, there was another old door, and he opened it, and walked up the cracked cement stairs leading to the third floor. His hand slid up the cold rail, and when he reached his floor, he opened the door and went into the next hallway. It was cleaner, and brighter. There was a person with a mop cleaning and listening to loud music; Tash could hear every word of it. He found a familiar wooden door, and opened it. It was a small, carpeted room, with nothing but a desk in the center. He sat at the desk and put the breifcase down. He pulled a fresh piece of paper from a stack and grabbed a pen in his right hand. Slowly, he began to write.

**The time has come to kill off the one we have been trying to kill. The girl is present, and she can help us do what we need to have done.**

He looked at what he wrote, and added:

**Naraku will never know what hit him.**

Tash signed what he wrote, and folded it. He pulled out a slim envelope and slid the folded peice of paper in it. He turned it over, and on the front he scribbled a name in thick, black, messy handwriting. He placed the envelope in the center of the desk and stared at it for a moment, just before putting it in his breifcase and and leaving the room for the last time.


	6. Chapter Six

Anna couldn't believe it. Here she was, in a show she loved so much, talking to one of the main characters. She just...didn't know what was going on. "Yes...yes I am, Kagome..."

The hands around her wrist let go and pulled back quickly. "How do you know my name?"

Anna's eyes were adjusting to the dark, and she could see a few things that were going on. She watched Kagome slide back, trying to protect herself if something bad were to happen. "Look, this might sound really crazy to you, but please, please listen." She watched Kagome sit as if she were considering it, then move forward, just a little. Anna sighed. "You...you and Inuyasha, Miroku, all the others, you're all in a TV show. It might sound a little weird, but it's true. You see, I fell in through my TV... and...and...well, I just ended up here."

Kagome blinked. For a minute, she just sat there, not knowing what to say. Finally, she spoke. "That's...that's just crazy...I mean..."

"How else would I be able to get here! Think about it!" Anna didn't mean to yell, but she had to get the idea through to her.

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right. I mean, the things that happen now? I never thought any of it would happen." She was silent for a moment. The sky was all dark now, and the moon was brighter than ever. The crickets chirped like they do every night, and the water in the stream next to them flowed through the rocks. "Do you want to come with me? You know, to eat something, get some sleep, whatever?"

Anna sat up. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

Kagome stood up, and helped Anna up. "Maybe I can get to know you better..."

Anna followed the anime girl out of the area, away from the beautiful, clear stream reflecting the springtime moonlight. The two girls walked through the trees, stepping on dead leaves and sticks covering the dirt floor beneath them. They found the end, and a bright, red-orange light shining against the trees and things around them. They got to everyone else.

Inuyasha stood up when he saw Kagome come out of the trees. "Are you o-" He stopped when he realized what he was going to say. i Dammit, why can't I just say it! /i He screamed at himself in his mind. "Ugh...where the hell were you?" Kagome took a few steps ahead, and moved to the side, allowing Anna to pass. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"

Anna looked at the four people in front of her. "My name's Anna."

Kagome motioned for her to sit down, and she did. "She was asleep, Inuyasha. Just like you said."

"Hmph." He sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree and crossing his arms. "I told you."

Sango spoke up. "My name's Sango, and this is-" She pointed to Miroku, but was cut off."

"He's Miroku. He," She pointed to Shippo. "Is Shippo. And the evil Hanyou over there is Inuyasha, the half-brother of Sesshomaru."

Miroku sat up and frowned. "How do you know this!" He didn't mean to yell, but did anyway.

Kagome had her head down. She didn't say it loudly, but Inuyasha could hear it. He heard everything when she was right next to him, although sometimes she didn't know it. Her lips barely uttered, "She's from my time."

Inuyasha looked at her. "How does that make her able to know who we are?" Kagome looked at him, terrified. Sango and Miroku, just ready to rip out Anna's throat, turned to them, wondering what is going to be said.

Shippo stood up and walked to Anna. "How i do /i you know who we are?" He cocked his head to the side. "Are you magic, or something?"

Anna closed her eyes and lowered her head. Kagome watched, and pulled everyone to the side when she saw a tear slide down the girl's cheek.

"What the hell are you doing, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't you know-she knows us! She has to-"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, and watched as Inuyasha fell to his knees and ate dirt. He stood up, and didn't say another word. She looked at everyone for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay. When I found her, I found out she was from my time. But that doesn't explain how she knows us. She said she came through her TV-"

"What's a TV?" Shippo asked. Miroku and Sango nodded in unison, agreeing to the question.

Kagome sighed again. "Oh...I'm sorry. Well, she went through this thing that a lot of people in my time have, and she wound up here." She paused, and looked up at the stars. Her eyes traced the shapes of the constellations, amazed with the beauty of the night. When she found the bull, she looked back at the small group in front of her. "I don't know how it happened. I'm going to let her have some sleep, and ask her in the morning. She might know something."

"Okay, Kagome." Sango said. "I just hope we can trust you with this. I don't want to have to find out she's...she's...I don't know. I just hope you know what you're doing." She walked away, followed by Shippo, who was rubbing his eyes.

Inuyasha glared at her, and simply walked away. i I don't know why he acts like this all the time. He's just...getting farther away from me... /i She thought.

"Well?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Hmm?"

Miroku sighed. "Okay, um, I was just wanting to know...If she's not a bad guy or something...well, she i is /i really pretty, and maybe if I asked her..."

"NO!" Kagome yelled. Miroku turned around and ran back to the others. Kagome stomped her foot on the ground, and sat down. She tucked her head between her knees and thought. i I don't know why she's here, or how she even got here. I don't know what she wants with us, or how she knows our names... /i She sighed, and leaned back against a tree, closing her eyes. The nighttime breeze gently blew against her face. i I just hope she's here for a reason...and can get back to whenever and where ever she came from... /i 

Kagome stayed in the same position for a while, and stood up, watching the clouds cover the moon, and walked back to the fire knowing that there was going to be rain the next day.


	7. Chapter Seven

Morning came too quickly for Anna. She was laying on her side, letting the smell of dirt and earth fill her nose, and then came the smell of a dead fire from the night before. She felt the ground still warm from the springtime feel. After that came cold. Lots and lots of cold. She opened her eyes, first thinking that she was drunk and fell asleep outside her house again. i Oh shit...Mom's going to kill me... /i But then, the thoughts hit her. Falling from the sky, landing on the ground...It all came back. Then she felt it. The wetness. The feel of falling asleep outside on the hard ground, and then being rained upon. She sat up, seeing the entire area drenched, and no one in sight. She squealed, and stood up, shivering from being cold. i Where the fuck did everyone go! /i She panicked in her mind.

She walked through some trees, completely unaware of the direction she was going in. She saw some mud on the ground, and footprints. i Did they go this way? /i She followed them, and made her was to a dirt - well, now mud - road. She followed the five different pairs and feet and turned right, close to running. i I am so cold...I have to find them. /i 

center /center 

"I can't BELIEVE you just let us leave without Anna!" Kagome screamed from behind Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" He yelled. She jerked on his left ear and he slapped her hand away, and then grabbed it, feeling the pain. "Just sit back and relax. I wasn't about to break her sleep."

Sango faced him. "That may be so, but it's raining out there! She could get ill!"

Shippo sat next to Miroku and rolled his eyes as the two watched the others fight and yell and argue. Shippo picked up a plate off the wooden floor and started to eat. Miroku watched the others. Sango was right in front of him, bending down, facing Inuyasha... i Now is the perfect chance... /i A devilish smile spread across his face, and he extended his arm slowly, and grabbed the softness in front of him.

Sango jerked upright, eyes wide. They filled with fire. She turned around. "Miroku..."

He smiled innocently. "You're going to bear my children after all!"

She pulled her right arm back and swung it forth.

Miroku grabbed his cheek where the bright red handprint was. "I guess not..."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A shivering, drenched girl with long, brown hair in a messy braid walked in. She glared at everyone, and collapsed on the floor. "Damn you all..." She said quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kagome stood up and yelled. "SIT! Inuyasha, I TOLD you she'd be angry!" Kagome ran over to Anna and kneeled down, inspecting her. "She seems healthy. But..." She grabbed little pieces of clothing that were starting to stick to the ground and her skin. "I think she needs some new clothes...they're all ripped and dirty."

Miroku beamed. "Can I help her change?" He asked, already halfway off the ground.

Kagome and Sango turned around. "NO!" They said in unison. He slid back.

Kagome turned back to Anna. "I think I'll go to my time and see what I can find." She stood up, and walked outside. She poked her head back in. "Hey, it's not raining anymore, we can go!"

Anna groaned.

center /center 

"So, Anna, how exactly do you know who we are?" Sango asked.

Anna hadn't been talking ever since she burst in earlier. "Where I come from...I have this thing called a TV. In it, you see these little moving pictures, and there's sound to it."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and there's a variety of different things on it, from comedy to action to horror."

"Yeah."

Sango looked amazed. "Wow...I want to see something like that."

"Mm..." Anna said. "Well, you are all on a TV show. All of you are animated, and you know, for living in Japan, it's a little interesting that you're all speaking English."

Kagome stopped. "But, I can't speak English..."

"Well, you are right now. If I had the Japanese version of the show, then you'd be speaking Japanese. But I don't own it, so you're all speaking English from where a bunch of random people voiced over for you."

Sango blinked. "I don't know what the hell you're saying."

Kagome agreed. "Me either." Anna sighed, and they all continued walking.

After a while, Sango spoke. "Why do you think he does that?"

Kagome looked at her with a questioning face. "Who does what?"

Sango blushed. "Miroku. You know, when he touches me." She sighed. "I can't stand it. He needs to stop."

When Kagome didn't respond, Anna did. "He likes you, you know."

"What!"

As the three girls approached the well, Anna finished telling them everything she knows about them. "...and he is in love with ramen." She looked at the well. "Oh..." Anna walked over to it, and looked inside.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You know, you can't go in there, so just stay here with Sango. I'll pick you out something nice." She walked right next to it. "See ya later!" She jumped in.

center /center 

Kristin stared at the TV screen, ready to see what had been going on since she was at school. She sat on the edge of her bed, ready.

"See ya later!" She watched Kagome jump in the well. The scene shifted back to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo sitting on the floor of a room, eating. Kristin watched, and suddenly felt a little weird. "Hey, Inuyasha..." Shippo asked. "Yeah?" "Why is it getting warm in here?"

Suddenly, the TV screen filled up with a purple light. The three characters were yelling and screaming, wanting to know what was happening. Kristin jumped. i I've seen this before... /i She realized what was going on.

She was going to be sucked into the TV.

As if on cue, and huge purple spiral jumped out of the TV, and before Kristin could even scream, she was engulfed into it. The spiral pulled her into the TV, and the room went back to normal.

On the screen, Kristin fell from the ceiling to the floor, landing in a painful crash. Miroku and Shippo were hiding in the corner, and Miroku was...

"Ahh! Get off of me!"

Kristin got off of Miroku. At that moment, Kristin's mother walked into her bedroom. "Kristin?" She looked around. When she saw no one was there, she turned off the TV and went back to do whatever it was she was doing.


	8. Chapter Eight

Kagome popped back out of the well, a bag in her right arm. She stood on the grass, looking both ways for where Sango and Anna went. _Where did they go...?_ She raised an eyebrow slightly, and stopped looking just at a tree. Her face brightened. _There they are!_ And sure enough, they were. Both girls sat beneath a tree not too far from the well, talking. "Hey!" Kagome called, waving her arm above her head. Both heads turned, and they smiled simultaneously.

"Hey!" Anna yelled back. She motioned with one arm to go to where they were.

Kagome did. "Hey, I have some clothes for you!" She reached into the big, green back, pulling out a handful of black clothes. "I saw what you were wearing, and I grabbed all the black I own, which isn't much, but it should be enough..." She put the bundle on Sango's lap.

"Why are you giving these to me and not Anna?" She asked, fingering through the clothing. 

"Well..." She pointed to the ripped, dirty clothes Anna had on.

The subject of the conversation looked down, frowning at her apparel. "Yeah, well..." She grabbed the clothes, and stood up. She walked toward the well, and spread the clothing out along the flat edges. "Hmm..." She looked each one over. Her hands grabbed for a skirt and shirt. "These will work. Um..." She looked around. "Where should I change?"

Sango cocked her head. "No one's here, so I guess you could hide behind some trees..." Her voice trailed off. Anna was already taking off her pants. "Hey, Kagome, you go get what is left, and I'll stand watch to make sure none of the men come by, okay?"

She nodded, and grabbed the black, stuffing it into her bag. _I wonder what Inuyasha's up to right now..._ She thought. The clear sky above her had changed so much since that morning. _I wonder if he has feelings for me..._ She sighed, and turned back around, ready to walk back to the others, but stopped. She watched as Anna pulled off her shirt, revealing her slim figure and her breasts. She could feel warmth rising to her cheeks. _Why am I doing this!_ She yelled at herself. _What is this I'm feeling...?_ She shook her head quickly, and looked back up. Anna was pulling her shirt back down over her stomach. Kagome forgot about the idea and went back to the two girls.

"Hey, Kagome! These fit nice..." Anna looked down at her self. The skirt she had chosen was a short one, showing off her long, pale legs. Her shirt was low-cut, allowing cleavage to show.

"Um, okay. I tried..." She sighed. "Well...I think I'll take the rest of this back home...just wait right here. I'll be back." She spoke quickly, and ran off, not staying long enough for a reply. She jumped through the well, and half-heartedly waved goodbye. She hit the bottom, and climbed up out of it, finding herself back in her own time. She placed the bag on the ground, and rested her face in her hands. "What went on back there!" She whispered harshly to herself. "I...I..." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku frowned at the hanyou, and walked close to Kristin, holding her hand in the both of his. "Dear, dear, woman, whatever your name may be, I ask you one thing..."

"One, my name is Kristin, and two, I don't screw guys, so don't expect me to bear your children, because I won't."

Miroku's eyes widened. "What do you mean by 'you won't screw guys'?"

Kristin sighed. "I mean I don't have sex with guys." She paused for a moment, flipping some short, blonde hair out of her eyes. "I have sex with girls."

His jaw dropped to the floor. Inuyasha stared, unblinking. "Inuyasha..." Shippo tugged at his arm. "What's sex?" He hit the fox and continued staring.

Miroku gulped. "So...maybe if you want...I know three girls who will be back here soon enough..." He put his arm around her neck. "They're all very pretty..."

She smirked. "Ooh...I can think of some things I'd like to do to them..."

He blinked. "Suddenly I'm finding myself very aroused by this..."

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Shippo!"

Everyone looked toward the door, and the cheery, all-too-familiar voice about ready to come through. "I bring you a new and improved Anna!" Kagome pushed the door open, allowing Anna to be shown to the people inside the room. She frowned, noticing the girl in the room. "Um...who are you...?" She felt the warmth rising to her cheeks again.

Kristin raised an arm slightly. "My name is-"

"KRISTIN!" Anna yelled, running to her friend, hugging her tightly. "I missed you! Is everyone okay?" 

Kristin felt a warm wet spot on her arm. "Yes, Anna, everyone's fine. But they're so worried about you..."

Sango stood next to Kagome in the doorway. "Do these two know each other?" She whispered in Kagome's ear.

She twitched. "Um, I would guess so..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Damn it, we need to get moving! If you two are going to come with us, then you'd better stop with the crying and get over here!"

Kristin shot him an angry look. She let go of Anna and walked up to his face. She grabbed pieces of his hair from both sides of his head, pulled them down under his chin, and pulled hard until he was seeing her eye-to-eye. "I don't cry, you miserable, pathetic, pussy of a hanyou. And if you ever fucking tell me what to do again, I'll rip your fucking dick off and you'll NEVER have kids." She released his hair. "EVER."

Kagome had a hand in front of her mouth. She was red, and shaking. "Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. She continued shaking, and turned purple.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Kagome, if you want to laugh, then laugh."

And she did.

Everyone sat around the fire except for Anna and Kristin. They were hiding behind some trees, explaining what has been going on. Well, at least explaining what they knew.

"All I know is that I want to get home right now." Anna said from a tree branch. She had climbed up one not too long before.

Kristin liked to stay on the ground. "Yeah, well, neither of us knows how to do that just yet."

Anna sighed. "Yeah, I know." She paused and looked up at the stars. "I never thought I'd be in an anime...never..."

"Hm. No one did."

"So...do you like Kagome?" Anna giggled. "You always said she was one hot bitch."

"Oh yes. I'd go her in an instant-hey, wait!" She yelled jokingly.

The two of them laughed, followed by Anna yawning. "Mmm...I'm sleepy. I'll just go to sleep, okay?" She jumped down and walked back to the fire. 

Kristin leaned with her back against the tree. "What to do, what to do..."

Kagome popped her head from behind a tree. "Um, Kristin...?"

She looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Well...I was wondering..." She walked out, and sat down in the dirt next to Kristin's legs. "I was wondering what it's like to be a...lesbian."

Kristin raised an eyebrow, but looked back up at the sky. "It's love. That's all it is, just with a girl." She looked down. "Why?"

"Um...I don't know. Just asking." Kagome responded just a little too quickly.

Kristin grinned. "Pretty night."

"Yeah..."


	9. Chapter Nine

Tash sat in the front seat of his car, staring out the window at nothing in particular. He rested his chin on his thumb and index finger, looking as if he were deep in thought. He wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing, but his soul told him that it was fine. "I wonder..." he whispered to himself. "If they've found the girls..." His eyes changed direction and watched as the orange flames in the sky sunk behind a house, it's silhouette the same color as the darkening sky. He stepped out of his car, immediately greeted by the cool, spring air. He could hear the younger children down the street playing their games, and he cut off the sound of laughter by slamming the car door. Hard. He turned away from the staring kids, and walked up a concrete path leading to an old apartment building.

It was covered in cracks, and one of the windows was broken, the inside covered by a single sheet of yellow paper. He could already start to see lights being turned on within the building, but he paid no attention. Tash's intentions had nothing to do with the people within the building. He walked to the big, heavy brown front door, slid his key in the lock, turned it to the right, and pulled the door open. The air was stale; he could smell years of age radiating from the flowered wallpaper peeling from the walls like a person removing the skin from a banana. As he walked past doors with metal numbers - some still hanging, some missing a number, some with the fake gold paint gone and crooked - he could hear the early evening noises. Televisions, arguments, a beating. He walked up the steps, and to his left saw a group of four or five teenagers swapping bags and staring at him with death in their eyes.

The room he wanted was on the top floor, the third floor. He entered, and locked the door behind him. It was "his" apartment. It was where he "lived". Tash sighed, and took a few steps toward the only window, right next to a TV. He pulled the blinds open and watched the neighborhood kids play baseball. The stars were beginning to appear, and it calmed him. "I wonder if they're having a nice night..." He whispered, and once again, no one replied. He closed the blinds and pushed the largest button on the TV, and the screen suddenly switched to a pale gray full of black bugs buzzing around. He found the remote on a chair, and pushed another button. The screen changed again, this time to a dark blue with the DVD logo on it. He pushed play, and it began. He sat down to watch. He pushed aside the Inuyasha DVD case.

Kagome was on the screen, sitting at the trunk of a tree. She was near a stream; he could see the moonlight reflecting in the calm water. She was looking up at a slender girl in baggy clothes with short blonde hair. Kagome's face turned red, and she stood up, walking away through the trees. The blonde girl spoke. "So she's gay, huh?" The blonde girl took one more look at the stars, and she walked off.

_Hm, so she is, is she..._ He stood up, and aimed his remote for the small glass square just below the screen. His thumb hit a red button. Purple spirals suddenly shot from the TV, engulfing him in their violet light. He shrunk some, and was pulled into the screen.

The remote hit the floor, the batteries flying out of the back.

"Oh, hey there, Kagome!"

She looked down at the little fox sitting close to a fire. "Um, hey, Shippo..."

He cocked his head to the side the way a dog would when he was confused. "Why is your face all red?"

The others turned to her, but she turned around. "Nothing, okay! Nothing!"

Inuyasha walked to her. "Hey, turn around..." He grabbed her by the waist and looked into her face. "Ha! The stupid fox was right! Your face IS all red!" He started to laugh.

Kagome growled. Her face turned a darker shade, and she clenched her fists. Miroku took a step back, pushing Anna to the side. "Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke, spread the syllables out. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"AHH!" He screamed as he fall to the ground, his open mouthing being shoved full of dirt. "Hey!" He went back down. "Why the fu-" He spat the earth from his mouth. "Ugh, why the fuck did you do that?" Kagome glared at him, and he shrunk back. She walked to Sango and sat between her and Anna.

"Hey, Kagome..." Sango said. She looked at her. "What's wrong with you tonight? You don't seem to be yourself."

She sighed. "I...I just don't want to talk about it. I'm not in the best mood right now." She looked down.

Anna watched, not saying a word. Then, she was distracted by a figure emerging from the trees. "Oh, hey, Kristin!" She waved.

Kagome looked up quickly, watching the blonde girl walk to them and sit down next to Anna. "Hey, Kagome. You left really fast. I didn't get to ask you something."

"Oh, um, what were you going to ask me?" She could feel her face turning red. _Am I...am I a...a lesbian! _Her heart rate sped up. _Is this what it's like?_

Kristin smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it." She touched Kagome's shoulder, and she twitched from the touch. Kristin smiled wider, amused. "I'll ask you tomorrow."

Anna stood up. "Um, Kristin, come with me...NOW." She grabbed her friend by the neck of her shirt and dragged her through some trees.

"Ah! Why did you do that for!" She got on her feet and brushed the dirt on the bottom of her jeans.

"Because! You're hitting on Kagome!" She half-whispered, half-screamed. She rolled her eyes and walked to the stream. The moonlight shone brightly, and her dark brown hair reflected it.

"Don't worry. She's gay, so it's okay."

Anna turned around quickly. "WHAT!" That time, she _did_ yell.

"You heard me." She crossed her arms and grinned.

"Ugh!" She walked back and forth. "No! Everyone knows, she's in love with Inuyasha!"

"Anna!" She grabbed her shoulders to calm her friend down. "Believe me. I know it. She even asked me about it."

She blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She looked at her for a moment. "Can we please change the subject now? I know what I'm doing." She let go of her friend and dropped her arms to her sides.

She sighed. "Okay, Kristin. I'll change the subject." She was silent for a moment. The only sound was the calm breeze, and the crickets chirping in the trees. "What happened when I was gone? You know, while you were still there?"

Kristin sighed. "Well, you were sucked in the TV." She stopped for a moment, leaning her back against a tree. She slid down to where she was sitting, and patted the ground next to her. Anna sat down. She licked her lips, and continued. "I grabbed the DVD for some reason, and went to my house. I watched you, Anna. I watched you on the fucking TV!" She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Then I went to school the next day...today. And during first period some guy from the police or something asked me some stuff about you. I said I didn't know anything, and that was it."

"Oh..." She whispered. Kristin chuckled. Anna turned her head, one eyebrow raised. "What the hell's so funny?"

"The man who asked me questions, he was Japanese. Not too bad looking, either...for a man, that is."

Anna burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Kristin! You're actually calling a man hot! What was his name?"

She rolled her eyes. "First of all, I didn't say he was 'hot', just good looking."

"Whatever." She stopped laughing. "What's his name?"

"Ugh, I asked him that, but he said it was all Japanese and 'too complicated for me to understand', or some bullshit like that. Then he said that everyone calls him Tash."

Anna smirked. "Why am I not surprised...?" She sighed. There was silence for a few moments, then she broke it. "So you like Kagome?"

Kristin looked at her and gently slapped her arm. "You're a loser, you know that? Of COURSE I like Kagome! I would _soo_ like a piece of that Japanese ass!"

She laughed again. "Oh, you remember that PSP commercial with the squirrels?"

Kristin's eyebrows narrowed. Then, her face brightened. "I'd hit that!"

They laughed together, and as they were laughing, the others were being kidnapped.


End file.
